


Entrapdak in love

by Sage_Shadow_Shapeshifter



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sage_Shadow_Shapeshifter/pseuds/Sage_Shadow_Shapeshifter
Summary: A series of Entrapdak fan fic by me
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	1. Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time and it is not great but I like it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hordak proposal gone wrong

Entrapta and hordak are on a pink blanket with purple on the edges, surrounded by a grassy hill looking up at the stars with purple nebula in the background.  
Hordak points up at the sky showing entrapta a constellation that looks kinda like heart, knowing that she probably knew what it was. Entrapta laughs "that is the big dipper." Hordak's ears go down embarrassed.He mumbled under his breath "I... uhh..." entrapta cuts him off with a kiss and a ring falls out of hordak's pocket.She sees the ring. Knowing that he can't go back now hordak asks "entrapta will you marry me?" Entrapta simply says "yes" He smiles and his ears perk up and they snuggle up under the night sky.


	2. Deer dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hordak is reminded that entrapta loves him and they get a pet bat

It was a hot sunny day. The kind that that Hordak hated. Mermista and Sea hawk were going on a trip and Entrapta thought that that was a great idea and that they should go on a trip too. Hordak didn’t not want to go on a trip, but when she looked at him like she did he couldn't say no. So today they were going on a trip.

They packed their stuff and he, Emily, imp and Entrapta were off. He saw little other than trees. He halfway through the trip fell asleep. 

He dreamt of an amazing bunny with strong feet and a beautiful goldish brown fur. It motioned for him to follow it as it leaped away. As he walked the path it felt full of life, created by the minute movements of critters and trees. Then the bunny stopped and he saw a small exquisite looking deer. It came over to him and laid on him. He hugged the deer and fell asleep.

He heard a soft voice whispering "Hordak, Hordak". He woke up and was once again in a tank with his beloved Entrapta hovering over him. 

“We’re here!” Entrapta said.

Outside of their transport tank was a cave with moss growing around it, with a tree growing beside it, a tree that was bigger than the rest. It was a forest cave.  
Imp repeated Entrapta’s proclamation excitedly “We're here, We're here, We're here!”

Once Hordak got his gear together entrapta lowered him down into the cave using her prehensile hair. With his flashlight he saw a bat with dark grey fur and a silver chest. Once Entrapta lowered herself down with her hair, Hordak pointed “Look there’s a bat.” Entrapta squealed in delight stomping in place with excitement. After awhile, Hordak announced “We should get going.” 

“You go ahead, I’ll be there in a minute.” Entrapta replied.  
“Ok.” Hordak muttered.  
As she was walking to catch up she saw a small pearl salamander with royal blue and midnight blue spots that reminded her so much of Hordak. When she actually caught up they were almost to the end of the cave. After they got to the backmost part of the cave and they started heading back their flashlights went out. Hordak frowned, his teeth glowing in the darkness. 

Entrapta smiled. “We can use your teeth as a flashlight!” 

He nodded. Luckily, even with only the dim light of Hordak’s bioluminescent eyes and teeth they got back to the entrance. Entrapta reached up to the entrance of the cave and grabbed a strong pole-like rock, definitely etherian-made, to pull them up by.

As Entrapta pulled him up he glimpsed at her bag, it seemed... fuller. Then they set up camp and went to sleep.

He saw the same ravishing deer that he saw in the last dream this time they were in an open field. He noticed the deer was backing away. Hordak looked at himself. He realized he was turning into a monster. He still had control of his body but he saw fear in the deer's eyes. He tried to say that he was not going to hurt her but all she heard was a terrifying roar. She ran from the open field. She ran from him. 

He woke up breathing hard. Luckily Entrapta was still asleep. After she woke up and they had breakfast they were traveling again. They were going back home, Entrapta stopped almost every time they saw an animal. They finally got home and Entrapta asked “can I unload my stuff?” He answered “yes?” Said Hordak not knowing why she asked. They both got out of the old tank. “Oh” Entrapta said “I ment unload my stuff by myself.” “What? Why? It would be much faster if we unload our stuff together.” “Well” she said as he went to open it but Emily blocked him. He went over Emily and grabbed the bottom of the trunk and was about to open it when Imp said “Wait!” From one of the times Entrapta almost got hurt. It was too late he opened it and animals came flowing out. Emily, Imp, and Entrapta dashed to get the animals. He started to collect the animals too. After they got them his ears were straight up all he hissed “why did you grab all these animals?! You know we can’t take care of them all!” Then he saw her face frozen with fear for a while, she didn't speak, then she mumbled “because they remind me of you.” He realized she loved him, that she would stand by him no matter what. He said “I'm sorry” Entrapta replayed “No don’t be, I know I couldn’t keep them all.” His ears went back to normal He soothed “it’s ok.” Then they kissed. Finally he said “now let’s put them back” she looked up at him with pleading eyes he tried to ignore it but finally he gave in. “Let's put back all but one” she squealed, then they put all of them back but the bat back. Then they went home and Hordak went to sleep. 

He was back in the field and the deer came up to him and touched his hand. He could feel she loved him and thought he was beautiful, not a monster. He smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you had fun reading it and tell me if I can inprove anything.


End file.
